buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon
"Dragon" (ドラゴン Doragon) is an attribute given to dragon-themed cards. List of Sets containing Dragon Cards *Booster Set 1: Dragon Chief *Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad *Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures *Booster Set 4: Darkness Fable *Booster Set 5: Break to the Future *Character Pack 1: Burning Valor *Extra Booster 1: Immortal Entities *Extra Booster 2: Great Clash!! Dragon VS Danger *H Booster Set 1: Giga Future *H Booster Set 1: Neo Enforcer ver.E *H Booster Set 2: Galaxy Burst *H Booster Set 3: Assault of the Omni Lords *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! *H Extra Booster 2: Shadow VS Hero *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders *H Trial Deck 1: Crimson Fist *H Trial Deck 4: Malicious Demons *Special Series 1: Super Strong!! Buddy Rare Double Deck *Trial Deck 1: Dominant Dragons *Trial Deck 3: Dragonic Force *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (1 Card) List of Dragon Cards Ancient World Impacts *Charge of Virtuous Blood! *Evil Crusher, Steel Dragon Barrage! *Dragon's Life and Death, Future and Past! Spells *Bold Dragon *Divine Dragon Creation *Dragon Arcadia *Dragon Dreams *Dragon Emperor Legend *Dragon Flame Cascade *Dragon Outlaw *Dragon Prudent *Dragon Thunder *Dragonlution *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Banryufuto *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Rineryusho *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Ryubokushihai *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Ryuzenshakuma *Makings of a Great Dragon *Rise & Fall of Dragons *Soaring Dragon, Fair Skylines *Wrath Trigger Darkness Dragon World Impacts * Distortion Punisher!! Items * Demonic Demise Sword, Aqulta Gwaneff Spells * Arise, Knights of Blood Oath * Crush that Body, and Sustain Mine * Dragon Throne * Life Dwells in the Flames of Hades Too * Purgatory Flame that Resides Within the Body * Purgatory Hyme, "The Cursed Being of the Faraway Homeland" * Purgatory Knights, Forever * Purgatory Sword, Fatal Size 2 * Twin Demon Dragon, Zahhak Size 4 * Demonic Demise Dragon, Azi Dahaka Dragon World Impacts *Barbarish Anger-! *Blaster Tornado, Roaring Red Dragon Lord *Crimson Soul Grenade!! *Determination of the Fist Fighter, Grapple Soul *Dragon Attack Arts, Dragonic Double Break!! *Dragon Lord Initiation, Giga Howling Crusher!! *Dragon Secret Arts, Dragonic Resurrection *Dragon Strike Arts, Dual Movingforce *Dragonic Punisher *Fifth Omni Divine Arts, Howling Storm! *Gargantua Punisher!! *Gigantic Crusher!! *Gospel of the White Dragon Deity *Maximum Skill, Breaking Flames *Reckless Angerrrr!! *Roaring Slash!! Gargantua Punisher!! Items *Assail Sword, Dragoraptor *Battle Spirit Fist, Dragosoul *Blazing Dragon Fist, Dragoburst *Cavalry Dragon, Hyperion *Crimson Fist, Dragoblaze *Dragon Arms, Dragokeeper *Dragon Lord Sword, Dragoemperor *Dragonblade, Dragobrave *Dragonblade, Dragobreach *Dragonblade, Dragofearless *Dragonblade, Dragoseele *Dragonblade, Dragowing *Fifth Omni Dragon Fist, Rekko *Gargantua Blade, Black Smasher *Martial Bones Fist, Dragosquare *Okada's Dragonblade, Dragobrave *Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle *Super Dragonblade, Dragoeternal *Thunderblade, Dragobreaker *Twin Dragonblades, Dragoanthem Spells *4000 Festival! *Day of the Dragon *Dragoaccept, Oath of the Fifth Omni *Dragodefense *Dragoenergy *Dragogenius *Dragon Barrier *Dragon Bind Attack *Dragon Breath *Dragon Flame *Dragon Heart *Dragon Return System *Dragon Trust *Dragon's Seal *Dragonic Air Raid *Dragonic Assault *Dragonic Aura *Dragonic Barrage *Dragonic Charge *Dragonic Counter *Dragonic Dash *Dragonic Destroy *Dragonic Directive *Dragonic Forcefield *Dragonic Formation *Dragonic Gate Breaker *Dragonic Grimoire, Backwater Inscription *Dragonic Heal *Dragonic Heatup *Dragonic Loop *Dragonic Medic *Dragonic Repair Shield *Dragonic Repair Weapon *Dragonic Survey *Dragonic Survive *Dragonic Teamwork *Dragospeed *Fist of Crimson Battler *Flying Dragon Shield *Force Return *Jackknife Braveheart *Okada's Dragonic Aura *One-to-one *Primeval Dragon Shield *Proof of the Omni Lord *Ring of Crimson *Superior Buddy *The Skies in your Hand *Thunder Formation! *Twin Attack Tactics Dungeon World Size 1 *Legendary Messiah, Tasuku Size 3 *Dragon Guardian of the Sanctuary, Lumiere Hero World Size 0 *Rescue Dragon, Nightstalker Size 1 *Rescue Dragon, Doctor Aid *Rescue Dragon, Erase Flare *Rescue Dragon, Northern Bard *Rescue Dragon, Projet Gunner *Rescue Dragon, Transmission Size 2 *Rescue Dragon, Justice Drum Size 3 *Rescue Dragon Leader, Immortal Spirit Katana World Size 3 *Sky Rush, Garyu-oh Legend World Size 1 *Getters Cursed Dragon Size 2 *Armored Dragon, Cuelebre *Iron Dragon, Tarasque Category:Ancient World Category:Darkness Dragon World Category:Dragon World Category:Dungeon World Category:Hero World Category:Katana World Category:Legend World